Doom
by WhiteShadowWolf
Summary: This is it. The beginning of the end. They were too weak on the Rifts, so they were upgraded. The smartest minds of Valoran came together to build them. But can they stop their creations before it's too late? The bringers of Doom have arrived, but they are what no Champion had come to expect.


_**(AN. Heyo! WhiteShadowWolf here! So Doom. Just a story I came up with while on writers block for unforgiven exiled winds. Enjoys!)**_

A lab in Piltover, the city of progress, where the Revered Inventor, Heimerdinger works on his inventions. A lab that not many know the location of, except for the Summoners. They tend to know everything these days. This, is where we start. This, is the beginning of the end.

Like any other day, Heimerdinger was working on his inventions. This one, a new kind of grenade, incendiary, but able to put itself out with a command word issued by the one who threw it. Another explosion; it's not going very well. A knocking at the door interrupted the scientist as he put another grenade together resulting in another explosion. "Would it kill them, to have _five_ minutes of peace? Just to work on these..." The sot covered scientist grumbled as he headed to the door of his lab, opening it slowly. On the other side, was a Summoner. "Summoner? What brings you." He stated with respect, but annoyance.

"You have been summoned on official business to the Institute of War, to work on the techmaturgy or the 'bots' that Champions and Summoners alike go into practice matches with." The Summoner said without hesitation or emotion within his voice. He expected the predicted outcome of the Yordle scientist agreeing to go, but not with the gusto that he did.

"As you wish...Summoner." While Heim may have growled the last word with annoyance, he was overjoyed on the inside. They were finally allowing him to tinker with the mindless robotic copies of the Champions that had been created. "I shall depart for the Institute as soon as I am prepared." He said with a nod of his head, closing the door; and then running to his book of plans, digging through them until he found the folder he was looking for. The schematics of the robots, lovingly nicknamed 'bots; of The League of Legends. He packed his things, then stepped through the magc teleportation portal that he had within his lab, instantly teleporting him to his small room at the Institute.

Another knock on the door interrupted the focus of the Yordle as he went through his plans. "No...not once..." He grumbled as he put his plans away and went to open the door. On the other side of it, stood Jayce.

"Heim." Jayce greeted him with the smile that never seemed to leave his face. "The Summoners told me you would be arriving. They asked me to bring you to the maintenance bay of the bots. Are you ready to work on them?"

"As ready as I'll every be Jayce. No wait...one moment." Heim turned, collected the plans, and went back to the door within a minute. "Now I am ready." And with that the two of them headed to the Institute Maintenance Bay, to begin work on the advancements of the 'bots' that the novice Summoners loved to destroy.

When the two of them arrived, they were in for quite a shock. It seemed that the Summoners didn't just call on Heim to work on the bots. Those that they did call, but wasn't limited to; Heim, Jayce, Viktor, Rumble, Ziggs, Orianna, and Blitzcrank. The majority of them arriving at the same time, sparking an immediate fight between Jayce and Viktor. One with energized blasts, death beams, stunning blows, and hammers. Eventually, the two were pulled apart, mostly due to Blitzcrank and Orianna, neither too worse for wear. It was at that point the Summoners arrived.

"We are all aware of some of your...different views, but for now, you all will work together. You see, the bots are having issues. They can't react, most of the time they now freeze up in matches, making them even less of a challenge then they were before. We, the council, would like the seven of you to put any differences aside and work on them to make them more powerful and more of a challenge. Can all of you do that?"

The room was filled with affirmative sounds from five of the seven, the only two to not reply being Viktor and Jayce. "We need **_all _**of you to work together for this to work. After this, you can go and fight to your heart's content, but until the issue at hand is fixed, you cannot fight." After a moment or two of silence, both looked away, and agreed.

"Good. Now, all of the bots are in the rooms behind you, each one in its own hanger. You are to either work together or apart, whichever you would all prefer, but this needs to be done quickly and efficiently. Good luck." And with that, the Summoner walked away, leaving the Champions to their own devices to fix the problem. They walked into the hangers, preparing for a long day.

It was hours later before any of them left, the first to leave being Rumble. He had done his part, he was only called to get the materials. He had done this, so he saw no point in staying. The time had turned from mid-morning to night though. They had all been working for more than twelve hours straight. When one works for that long, mistakes are going to be made.

The next two to leave, was Orianna and Blitzcrank. They had been called in to be used as models of some sort in case the bots had to be completely re-created. Any re-creations that need to be done were taken care of, and the bots looked more like the Champions were supposed to be. Holographic projected movements and everything. However; they left more than Twenty-Four hours after starting. It was taking much longer then any would think to fix the bots.

The next two to leave the Maintenance Bay, was Ziggs and Jayce. Ziggs; had blown too many things up. Jayce, had done all he could do. He made the movement all though simplistic, seem more realistic, exactly like the real thing. But they left at the forty-eight hour mark, looking none worse for wear, due to the Summoners teleporting in food and water as to not disturb them.

It was after Jayce and Ziggs left the Maintenance Bay that the Summoners noticed the strange magic that was circulating within that area of the Institute. Strange magic around possibly unstable Champions and artifacts is by far, the biggest issue the League had to keep up with. So, they evacuated the area. But, the doors to the Bot Bay had been sealed. Not even the Summoners could break the seal on the entryway. The couldn't teleport anything living within the Bay either. All they could do, was keep supplying Heim and Viktor(who probably didn't even eat or drink) with food and water, and hope for the best.

**_(AN. Hey! Doom bots. Of Doom. They may be gone, but I had an idea from 'em. How did they even make the Doom bots anyway? More to come! Probably won't be too long though. R&amp;R, and have a lovely day/night/afternoon/whatever it is. . )_**


End file.
